1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an energy recycling system and an energy recycling method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an energy recycling system, which makes energy transferred between working circuits, and an energy recycling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rise of environmental awareness, all circuits require energy saving, for example high power circuits for electrical generating systems, moderate power circuits such as electrical appliances and mobile phones, or even low power circuits such as logic circuits. Therefore, an energy saving system has entered the mainstream of present day technology. However, there are still many problems in the energy recycling system of the logic circuits which must be solved, such as utilizing a large number of transistors in order to provide the voltage source with multiple phases, the configuration of circuits being too complicated which may need a fully customized design, the voltage source generated being unstable, or the energy recycling system being only suited to the system with the bulk capacitor.